Birthday fun
by firefly734
Summary: Corny and Luis get a gift from Kaye for Corny's nineteenth birthday...fun ensues.


Corny shrugged off his jacket as he walked into the slowly waking moon in a cup. He went straight to the book room in the back and hung his coat up on one of the coat hangers by the back entrance.

"Neil!" Corny looked up to see his still fairly new boyfriend grinning at him from the top of the stair case that went up to the second floor of the book room.

Luis ran down the stairs and embraced his boyfriend, connecting them at the lips.

Corny felt Luis' fingers dig into his hips as they continued swapping saliva.

"HEY!" They flew apart with terror in their eyes as their still green-skinned friend shouted at them from the door to her room at the top of the stairs. "I BETTER NOT FIND YOU MAKING OUT AGAINST THE ESPRESSO MACHINE AGAIN!"

Corny flushed red as he remembered the incident about a week ago. Luis had pinned corny against the espresso machine when the coffee shop was empty. Just when Luis had begun snaking his hand under Corny's top, Kaye had walked in from the back room with Roiben. There had been hell to pay.

Kaye had even made them apologize to the "poor, abused, mistreated espresso machine" as she called it.

"Kaye, we're sorry." Luis said, explain the situation for the thousandth time. " I mean, it's not like anyone could have come in. We locked the door."

"Well then you took away from business!" Kaye shouted in distress.

Kaye was perfectly fine to hang out with outside of work, but she was one hell of a boss.

Corny sighed and left the two to argue amongst themselves for a while. He walked into the front room and switched the sign on the door so that it read 'OPEN'. Corny went back behind the counter, slipped on an apron, and took his place behind the cash register.

Corny hated being out front alone because he was the only one of his companions who couldn't tell if someone was actually human or if they were a member of the fey in a glamor.

He sighed in relief as Luis walked in from the back room and let the curtain between the two room fall closed.

Luis walked behind Corny and wrapped his arms around the younger's waist.

"I can't wait until your birthday so that I can give you your surprise." Luis murmured with his lips barely touching Corny's neck.

Corny shuddered in anticipation. It was his birthday tomorrow and as a gift Kaye had given them both the day off. The green-skinned fairy had winked and told them to "do something productive with it."

Kaye had also told them that Corny would get the second part of his gift at the end of this shift

Corny quickly stepped out of his lover's hold when he heard the jingle triggered by the door opening.

He glanced at Luis and when the boy shook his braided head, "no", Corny immediately relaxed.

It looks like this customer is human.

Corny felt Luis' hand brush against his arm as he walked over to the coffee machines, leaving the braided boy to talk to the customer.

"Vanilla espresso with whipped cream and caramel syrup." Luis called over to his boyfriend.

Corny nodded and went over to the recently abused espresso machine and hit the required buttons. He held a cup under the spout of the machine and turned to grab the requested toppings. He finished the beverage and slid it down the counter to where Luis waited patiently.

Corny grinned. His favorite part of the job was sliding the beverages. It made him feel like he was in a saloon.

Luis smiled a knowing smile at his boyfriend and handed the drink to the customer while he waited for exact change.

Luis thanked the customer and watched as it left. As soon as the door closed Luis went over to Corny and pecked him on the lips.

"I wonder what Kaye got you for your birthday?"

Corny grimaced at the question. "Knowing Kaye, probably something extremely perverted."

Luis laughed and hugged Corny again. He raised his lips to Corny's ear to whisper, "All the more fun for us."

When Kaye walked in from the back room five minutes later Corny's neck and ears were still died pink.

Kaye threw her hands up in he air in exasperation. "Well, I can clearly see that I'm not going to get anything productive from either of you today!" The now glamored fairy shook her head. "I'll go get your gift so that you can go home, but you still can't open it until tomorrow!" Kaye warned, wagging her finger at them.

As Kaye stalked into the back room, Corny shrugged at Luis. He was fine with another day off.

After only a few seconds of waiting Kaye skipped into the room, her voice suddenly sing-song. "Don't open it until tooomoooorooooow!" She thrust a small shiny black bag into Corny's hands.

Corny cautiously slid his fingers through the handle of the bag, glancing at Luis who shrugged and went to get their coats.

By the time Luis came back into the front room Corny had already stopped trying to shake the so that he had a hint at its contents.

Luis handed Corny his coat and smiled at the dejected look at the other boys face. He grabbed Corny's hand and bent down to whisper in his ear. "Come on, we should go home and rest, I'm sure that we will exert ourselves plenty tomorrow."

Corny shivered again and followed Luis out the front door. As they exited Luis shifted in front of Corny as he nodded at a person entering the coffee shop from the street.

"Fey?" Corny asked the boy standing in front of him, using a shaking finger to brush some of his slightly greasy hair out out his eye.

Luis nodded.

"Thanks." Corny murmured to the other boy's back.

Luis nodded and turned to embrace Corny. "Hey, don't let it bug you. We still have your birthday surprise to look forward to."

Corny grinned and the fairy was completely forgotten.

He couldn't wait till tomorrow.


End file.
